1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golfing accessory and more particularly pertains to a device which assists in teeing up a golf ball and in removing a tee from the ground when desired as well as serving as a portable golf club stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tee-up accessories is well-known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting in the teeing-up of golf balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Faced with a common problem, these devices and that of the present invention are necessarily quite similar. Spacing of the tee above ground generally has not been adjustable with any degree of repeatability and such units have generally not had stand-alone capabilities permitting use as a club holder.
In this respect, the accessory device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing for duplicatable results in tee positioning and also of providing a portable golf club stand. Similar devices located in the prior art include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,250; 4,616,826; 4,819,938; 5,080,357; and 4,969,646.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved teeing up devices which can be utilized without the need for the golfer to bend over and yet which will give reproducible results as to tee height. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.